1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic illumination, specifically to end emitting optical fibers whose placement and size depict starlight in furniture.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of fiber optic illumination has become widespread and taken many forms. End emitting optical fibers are used in decorative lamps and signs. These designs can be interesting and functional. The design possibilities are unlimited.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,495 to Bell (1989) shows the use of optical fibers in a flat surface, such as tables or counters. Light is transmitted through the fibers to a transparent or translucent surface. The resulting light can then be used for illumination or for informational signage by use of templates as shown. Bell's patent incorporates features that are common to most fiber optic applications. A single illumination source for ease of maintenance is widely used. Heat and electricity are distanced from the point of display. Manipulation of light at the input end of the optical fibers by color or wavelength is one of the main attributes of these light systems.
The use of a perforated panel with a light source is shown by Polk U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,757 (1997). This is not a realistic depiction of starlight. The fact that stars are light emitting bodies dictates that a realistic rendition of such should be a light emitting device. Stars are of different brightness and for realism should be depicted as such. It does not appear that the canopy of Polk has a means to vary the brightness of the star perforations.